


What Hides Under Skirts

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls make the boys wear lacy thongs under their outfits during the crossing pageant and some of them handle it better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hides Under Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _The girls made Souji, Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie wear lacy thongs underneath their skirts in the crossdressing pageant._
> 
> _Would very much like to see their individual reactions to the uncomfortable undergarments._

When Chie held the item up, Yosuke's answer was a quick, decisive, level-headed (okay, maybe a bit pissed-off), "No."

"You have to dress the part correctly," she said, and spun the thong on one finger. Didn't she know how wrong that looked?

"No one's going to see my boxers," he bit back.

"They will in that skirt."

"Then you should have picked a better one!" He still could not believe what she had chosen for him. Seriously, why did everyone else get to cover their legs?

She planted a hand on her hip and held out the thong. "Change or I'll put it on for you."

"You wouldn't." She readied a kick and he took a step back, voice cracking. "This is sexual harassment!"

"And signing us up wasn't?!" She looked determined to Galactic Punt him.

He looked around desperately for support. The other girls were no help – Rise looked amused, Yukiko curious, and Naoto was pointedly not looking at nothing at all like she wanted to be anywhere but here – but his friends would back him up. They were men, they had pride and egos to protect, his friends would—

Kanji looked at the package Rise handed him. "Don't you have anything in a bigger size?"

—give in without a fight because they sucked.

"Oh, come on, you guys cannot be serious!" He turned to his best friend, the one person who would assuredly have some measure of sense left when they were surrounded by insanity. Swimming in insanity, even. "Partner, you of all people can't agree with this, right?"

Souji read the package information, expression mild. "If we don't, they'll just get Kashiwagi and tell her we're not participating properly. Do you really want her to come in here and force us into these?"

The idea of being held down while their teacher put girls' underwear on him did it. Yosuke gave in but he was not happy about it.

He was even unhappier when, in a restroom stall changing, he found out how uncomfortable the damn underwear was. It wasn't enough to be forced to wear them – in the wrong size, damn Chie, she could have at least gotten one thing right – but they were most definitely not designed for anyone with a penis. He fought with himself for longer than he was comfortable with trying to get it in a position that didn't feel painful or obscene.

"Mine have a teddy design on the front!" Teddie exclaimed from the next stall.

"Oh God, no one talk while we're doing this," Yosuke said, and immediately broke his own rule. "How are things coming along for you, partner?"

"They itch," Souji said, sounding distracted, "and this color doesn't look good on me at all. I thought Yukiko would have better taste, but this isn't going to work out."

"Who cares about the color?"

"Look, Yosuke-senpai, could you just shut it up? No one's going to see them; we'll be on stage for ten minutes, change, and no one will ever know," Kanji said. "Huh, this fits better than I thought it would."

Yosuke groaned. "Would you all please stop putting images in my head?"

He held his skirt down when he left the restroom, determined not to let go of it for a moment in case a breeze came out of nowhere. The girls didn't ask for a visual check, although Teddie gleefully showed off his underwear without prompting resulting in shrieks from the girls and Yosuke yelling at him, but they did require them to leave their boxers with their pile of clothing as proof that they weren't wearing them.

"Kanji's right, you know," Souji said, as they stood in line to go on stage. "You should relax, no one's going to see."

"Easy for you to say." Yosuke stared enviously at both Kanji's dress and Souji's long skirt. "You're not the one in danger of sneezing and showing everything. Want to switch?"

The MC called his name and Souji flipped up the back of his skirt. "Don't bend over, Yosuke."

The only good thing was that no one saw. Yosuke stood carefully, didn't make any sudden movements, and almost had a heart attack when Teddie pranced out and spun, terrified that the motion would carry his skirt up high up for people to see what was underneath it.

Afterwards, he fairly ran to the classroom to retrieve his clothes and hurried to the restroom to lock himself up in a stall.

"Never again, never—" He ripped the thong off and pulled at it, relishing in the sound of it tearing. "I cannot believe I did that."

"Didn't think they'd laugh at us so much," Kanji muttered.

"I had fun!" Teddie said. "And now to judge the girls portion. Ah, I'm such a lucky bear."

Properly dressed, Yosuke tossed the ruined underwear into the large garbage can near the restroom mirror. Kanji followed, after wondering if Rise expected to get them back, and Teddie needed prompting.

"No," Yosuke said, gritting his teeth, "you cannot keep them, not while you're living in my house."

Souji was the last to emerge from his stall, outfit folded under one arm, and started for the door.

"Hey," Yosuke said, grabbing his attention and gesturing towards the garbage, "throw those away. The girls will think you're a pervert if you give them back."

"I already threw them away."

"What? When?"

"Before we went out."

Yosuke was sure his face matched Kanji's for confusion. "Wait, we left our boxers with our clothes. You couldn't have been wearing those so…"

"The thong itched," Souji said, "and my skirt was long anyway so…" He shrugged. "We should hurry or we'll miss the girls, and I know you'd hate that."

"Right," Yosuke said after a beat. "Because there's nothing weird about… Let's go."

He decided not to think about it any further. The day had been crazy enough.

"Huh," Kanji said, as they made their way to the pageant room, "you sure know how to work your way around a problem, Senpai."

"The teasing hint of a refreshing breeze, a private secret – how scandalous!" Teddie waved and ran to take his place as judge.

Souji just smiled, looking, of all things, a little pleased with himself.

Yosuke wondered what it was like to have normal friends.


End file.
